I Want To Know Your Plans
by grimmjow'svitaminwater
Summary: Madeline Richards is holding a gun point-blank towards Erik Lehnsherr. Her hands tremble less now. This is when Erik Lehnsherr finally gives her a soft grin and whispers: "You forgot to take off the safety lock, my dear." Erik/OC.


**A/N: Please forgive the fact that you have NO idea who Madeline is as a character, and that this is not edited. It is raw and as good as it gets. Madeline has strength similar to Hank's, but she doesn't have the feet. And she is also capable of creating force fields. That's why her X-Men name is what it is. Okay, so, read it because you want to. Or don't. I don't know. Let's just see what happens here. Reviews are welcome, unless you criticize. Then I'll get all pouty like Charles and run off to Neverland. Title based HEAVILY on the song 'I Want To Know Your Plans' by Say Anything. Here goes nothing. **

_I Want To Know Your Plans_

_._

_._

_._

Madeline Richards is holding a gun point-blank towards Erik Lehnsherr. She is distraught and full of pandemonium and rage…and Erik is a blank slate. Her hands are shaking; trembling, with the barrel changing it's aim from his chest to his face every second. Erik does not move away. He stands just inches away from the balcony of Madeline's room, curtains being controlled by the breeze in a dramatic sort of effect. The young mutant with the fire arm lets out a low sob. Her hands tremble less now, and her aim is more precise. This is when Erik Lehnsherr finally gives her a soft grin and whispers:

"You forgot to take off the safety lock, my dear." Madeline's eyes grow wide, a deep shade of icy gray. She fumbles with the gun for a moment, a click ringing in the silence. Erik wonders momentarily when Madeline was able to get a hold of a _gun, _and finding it ironic because she could have just taken him down with her pure strength…and he found it rather strange that she didn't create a force field around herself.

"Get out of here." The pure acid bit through her words. Erik is not responding. Tears are falling, and Madeline feels sick.

"I'm not going to leave here until I have what I want…you know that, Madeline." Erik ignores the sound of the metal objects that sing to him in her room, ignores that he could make the gun she holds collapse in upon itself…he simply takes a single step forward. Madeline falls a step behind. She begins to remember what happened only a week ago on a lonely beach in Cuba.

"This isn't your war to fight, Madeline."

"The hell it's not, Erik! This became my war seven days ago. And I've got one hell of an army." Erik can't help but smile to himself, indulging in the stubbornness that he loves so much about her. Madeline is not the girl who only minutes ago was controlled by her own fear. Erik knows this.

"You know as well as I do that what happened was a terrible accident-" Madeline cuts through.

"-an accident that has left my Professor crippled for the rest of his life!" Erik grits his teeth behind his lips. He hates to see her like this, but damn it, he is not going to take this.

"Do you honestly think I wanted this? You think I wanted Charles to lose his legs? I wanted Shaw dead and the men who wanted to harm us wiped off the face of this earth. And in the process, I lost more than what I wanted to lose…" Erik is raising his voice, and letting it fall, and letting down his guard, "…I never had anything close to what Charles and you, both, have offered me. Family. Respect. Love…never. And I have never deserved any of it. So, go ahead, Maddie. Shoot me. Because I'm sure that will do a whole hell of a lot of good." Madeline lowers the gun to her side with an eerie slowness. Her face is unreadable. But her words are not.

"Fuck you, Erik. Fuck you! Fuck you and everything you stand for! You don't think peace is an option? You've never even considered it as something you could try! I know, okay? I know your life was shitty and that Shaw killed your mother and he tortured you, Erik. I know. I won't ever understand what that feels like, to have your fucking heart ripped out right in front of you. But we all know what pain feels like. And we all have the choice of being the better man or being the man who his foot in his mouth. And choice to be the man that I…that I couldn't love anymore." Madeline is at the foot of her bed, her head hung low and her feet dangling off the side of the mattress. Erik is taking the verbal beating, leaving lacerations that he will never forget. He is hurting inside, because he knows that what he came here for, he won't be leaving with. But, honestly, Erik knew that all along…

"…I'm sorry. I know that's not enough, but I am. I'm truly sorry, Maddie…"

"Don't call me that." Another bruise to add to Erik's collection.

"…I won't. And you will no longer call me Erik…just as you now refer to Charles as 'Professor'…" Erik removes the helmet from his head, his hair sticking out in tuffs and a messy riot. He kneels in front of Madeline Richards, who is crying silently, and lifts her chin just as he had done many times before. He relishes in the sight of those icy gray eyes and he kisses her forehead gingerly.

"Sentinel." Madeline does not like this name she was given, the name that Alex told her seemed a perfect fit, to which Eri-Magneto and Professor X agreed. She feels as though she won't live in to the standard of her name…Magneto brushes strands of loose dark hairs and tucks them behind her ear.

"When this war is over…I hope to have all of you by my side." He whispers into the shell of that ear, getting to his feet and putting the helmet back to his head. Madeline is now sobbing, hiding her face from the man she once loved. She knew he was leaving her for good. This was the final goodbye before they became enemies…and she only wished she could have Charles' power. She wishes she could project all of her memories of waking up in sheets that held his scent, secret glances across the table, long nights of training, going into town with Charles knowing, kissing behind the trees…but she knows that Erik wouldn't stay anyhow.

Erik is standing on the balcony, patiently waiting for Azazel to whisk him away in a flash of smoke. Madeline rushes out, pushing away the curtains and without a warning, envelops Erik in her arms and holds back her mutant strength. She rests her face in the crook on his neck, standing on her tip toes. Erik clutches the railing of the balcony. She is so warm and small and innocent and he is so cold and tall and the very opposite of innocent.

"I want to know your plans…" She whimpers into the fabric of his shirt.

"I plan on making a better world for all of us. For _us." Her grip loosens. _

"_I will never forgive you for this…you know that, don't you." It's not a question. Just an answer she has finally discovered. _

"_I know this just as well as you. And I know you'll never say it back…" Before Madeline can say it, those words that she has never been able to convey to Erik, Azazel has appeared and disappeared, taking Magento with him. _

_Madeline, 19-year-old Madeline falls to her knees and whispers to a cloud of red smoke:_

"_I love you." _

_And when she wakes the next morning, she finds a bouquet of roses resting in a vase on her bedside table. _


End file.
